Outsider
by OneDone
Summary: Please read author's note. Shao Khan's defeat was all for naught. The next champion is not one of indiscriminate force and justice, but a very human being who brings to Mortal Kombat virtues of honor and love in a world of bloodshed and violence. How will he fare when Khan's vicious fighters stop at nothing? Mature themes and sex. Not for children. Please read author's note.
1. A note from the author

A note from the author.

My best friend hates fan fiction. My girlfriend can't get enough of it. I suppose I'm somewhere in the middle, seeing as how I've never read fan fiction. Can't hate or love something you've never tried, right?

A few days ago they were both in the same room as me and we were talking about Mortal Kombat, a video game that all of us had grown up with, and became very fond of. A few bourbons and glasses of wine later, she brings up a fan fiction about Mortal Kombat that she read not too long ago, and how it reminded her of a trashy romance novel she read (she also loves trashy romance novels). Best friend laments on how the majority of fan fiction is so poorly written, that we could probably write something better. Girlfriend shoots back that maybe we could, but not all existing works are garbage; some are actually pretty good. And somehow, a light bulb appears over both their heads and result in them asking me to write one, under the penalty of "you're not my friend anymore" and "I'll break up with you."

Best friend says, "too many fan fictions have the characters acting way out of character, so introduce some new ones. Wild cards. Unexpected." Girlfriend said "no, you have to stay true to the craft. Crossovers included, I better not see any of that crap." So they compromised and allowed me to introduce one new character.

No, this new character is not based on me. I am unimpressive enough as it is. Rather, this character is a combination of my imagination, and a folk hero that I grew up admiring. If you're not into new characters, then you probably shouldn't read this.

I'll be writing these in chapters. Who knows, maybe there will be little chapter summaries after each chapter. Stay tuned!

With all these things said, God help me, may my coffee stay hot, and may my creative juices that have never really existed finally come to fruition.

Legal note: I do not claim to own any trademarks or copyrights associated with Mortal Kombat, or its games, characters, movies, merchandise, and spin-off pornos (I'm looking at you, _Mortal Kumbutt 2: Revenge of Whore-pion_).


	2. Chapter 1 (cover art coming soon!)

Chapter 1

_It can't be...by The Gods, it shouldn't have been like this...this was not supposed to happen..._

Sparks of electricity burst from Raiden's body as he suddenly sat up, awake. Another dream. It had been two years, but the pyrrhic victory over Shao Khan was a constant reminder of everything he could have done differently. Liu Kang was dead, by his hand. Kung Lao needlessly slain by Shao Khan. Kitana murdered by her mother, Jade by the same.

The old heroes were all but gone. The Champion of Mortal Kombat, only a distant memory.

The guilt would have been the biggest of Raiden's concerns, if he had not sensed another calm before the storm. Slowly, the signs began to multiply. The tides and winds have never been weaker; the long nights lasted far too long; the short days lived in progressively redder and redder colors as time passed. Raiden knew what was coming.

Somehow, Shao Khan had returned, like always. Needless to say, he was a little bigger than a thorn in one's side. Thorns don't threaten all of humanity with extermination or slavery. _I must consult the Elder Gods. Surely they will know if Shao Khan is truly returning. _With a brilliant flash and crackle, the dirt under Raiden's feet flew outward in a flash of lightning.

Moments later, Raiden stood in the Temple of the Elder Gods. The stone floor and pillars seemed quite simple to house all-powerful beings, but the celestial bodies and cosmic backdrop surrounding the pillars were a testament to the reaches of the Gods. With the most regard, he humbled himself and bowed with utmost humility before addressing them. The stone monuments were a very familiar sight, but he was always filled with awe when he faced them for consultation.

"Elder Gods," his voice boomed, "I come before you with the most respect to ask of your wisdom."

"Make your request, Lord Raiden," the Gods responded, with a collective ethereal tone.

"I must ask, is another resurrection of Shao Khan imminent?"

"You have seen the signs, Lord Raiden. You have felt the very nature of life in your realm shift and change. We cannot tell you something you want to hear simply because you want to hear it. Shao Khan's return will become a reality."

"Is it in your power to stop him?"

"It is within our power. But you forget, Lord Raiden, that we are not responsible for making sure something will or will not happen. We have told you this before."

"Then...allow me to return to the past once more. I beg of you! Earth's defenders are too few, and at that, we are weak. We do not stand a chance against Shao Khan in this state!"

Silence. Raiden felt a bead of sweat drip from his forehead. Then another. With a blink of his eye, a single electric spark and they evaporated. All was quiet again.

A seeming eternity passed. "Very well," the Elder Gods responded. "We will allow you to return to the past, but you will have to find a new Champion for the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Should anyone else, even Liu Kang, defeat Shao Khan, then you will find Khan resurrected yet again."

"Very well," Raiden responded, with a bow. "I am grateful and humbled that you all have given me this chance."

"Do not thank us, Lord Raiden. Your success and failure depend on you finding the right champion. We cannot promise that you will even find him in the first place. Now go, and begin your journey."


	3. Chapter 1 notes

Notes on chapter 1

Hey! You made it through the first chapter!

"But where's all the romance, sex, and fun stuff? WHERE, ONEDONE, WHERE?!"

Hey, let me go, stop shaking me. Jeez. You may find that this fan fiction is a little longer than typical ones. I'm trying to set it up as an actual short story-novel-trashy romance thing. It's a lot to deal with, considering I don't write fan fiction.

"Alright alright, so what chapter is the good stuff in?"

I'm not saying. If you want to get straight to that, then you should probably find another fan fic. Or watch some Moral Kombat porno. I don't know.

"Well...I kinda like where this is going (aww, thank you if you actually think this). How long is it going to be?"

If I have to ball park at this point, I'm gonna say the chapters are going to be around this length you just read to about 1.5 or twice the length. Maybe about 10 chapters?

"Holy pop-porn Batman, that's a lot of chapters."

Is it really? I don't know. If it is, well you don't have to read them all in one sitting. Plus, I'll be releasing the chapters one or a few at a time. So hey, it's a work in progress.

One last note: again, I'd like to remind you that there will be a non-MK-canon character being introduced. They do not exist in other media (that I know of). They are inspired by a real person in history, plus a healthy dose of my imagination. If this ain't your bag, baby, then you should stop reading. And I don't know when you're reading this, but if it's not complete, it WILL be completed, all chapters and everything. No matter how long it takes (though I don't imagine it taking too long).

One more fun fact: you guys (all three of you!) will get to read this story in its entirety before I show it to Best Friend and Girlfriend. Since they got me into this, that's my way of flipping the bird to them. Also if people leave reviews, it'll brace them for how bad it is.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Batbatbatbatbatbatbat_

The wooden dummy echoed every strike given to it. It stood firm when it had to, gave way when it needed to. It performed its duties faithfully and without fail.

_Batbatbatbat...batbatbatbat_

Cheng Xin kept his eyes closed as he struck his targets. His intricate movements expressed an elegance to each punch; beautiful simplicity with each kick.

_Batbatbatbatbat..._

With a final palm strike, he blew out his breath, opened his eyes, and returned his hands together for a clasp and bow. He eyed the target dummy with a young boy's adoration. His nostalgic walk down to the joys of his past were interrupted by footsteps echoing into the room.

"Master Cheng, it is time."

Before he even turned around, he recognized the voice.

"Okay, Uncle Liao. And please, don't call me Master."

"But you are the Head of this Temple now."

"Because of technicality. There are plenty of people more fitted for this position, and many wiser. I'm looking at one of them right now."

"You're too kind, Master Cheng. While knowledge may come with time, it would be foolish to assume youth and wisdom are like oil and water. Now please, everyone is ready for you outside."

With reciprocating bows, the elder of the two made his way out of the room. Cheng turned back to the wooden dummy. With a smile, he gave it a few light taps before heading out to the temple's prayer floor.

As expected, everyone was already there, kneeling down and sitting on their heels. Cheng walked up the three stone steps that raised him above his audience. A uniform bow from all of them prompted him to bow back.

"To my children," Cheng spoke, feeling quite strange that a man of his age was referring to many older than him as his children, "I gather you all here today to let you know that there is an imbalance in our world." The crowd murmured for just a second, and then grew quiet. "Our oceans, trees, mountains, winds, and now even the sky; these are all signs of a great misfortune. But it is a misfortune that we can overcome."

Cheng might have been the youngest master in the temple's history, but he was well versed in its scriptures, and well practiced in its conduct and arts.

"I cannot tell you exactly what it is we will be facing. This is something as never seen before for the Order of the Heavenly Fist, but I can promise you, that...that..."

He trailed off, distracted by the growing light behind the crowd. The crackling of electricity grew louder and louder, and soon everyone gathered began to turn their heads in awe. With a great spark, Lord Raiden, the one and same from their legends and teachings, had appeared before them. Heads began to bow, eyes dropped to the floor. Master Cheng of course, was not exempt.

"Rise and face me, Cheng Xin," Raiden commanded in a stern yet assuring voice. Cheng did just that.

"May I speak, Lord Raiden?" Cheng asked.

"Only if you promise to speak freely and honestly."

"Of course, my Lord. I assume you are here to talk to me about the changes we've been seeing around us in nature."

"You are correct, Cheng Xin. They are the result of a great evil that will see its way into your world, if it is not stopped. The extinction of humanity is the goal of this evil, this terror named Shao Khan."

Gasps and chatter escaped from the crowd. They knew. Cheng knew. The old books had taught them about Mortal Kombat.

Raiden continued. "I am sure you are all learned about the history of Mortal Kombat. For hundreds of years, we have sought the best fighters from all over the world, and many of the temples you know have given us just that. I come here today to do the same thing. Cheng Xin, sole son and heir to the original master of the Heavenly Fists, I ask of you to fight for the realm of Earth."

Cheng turned his attention to his children. Men, women, children; they all looked to him as if he were their protective father.

"Lord Raiden," Cheng spoke, "are you sure I should be the one you elect? We know the legends of what happens in each tournament. The bloodbaths of Mortal Kombat is not what we train for. The Heavenly Fist does not strike in vengeance or violence, but of knowledge and betterment. We are forbidden from killing, even in self-defense."

"I am aware of this, Cheng Xin. But I have looked at all the best fighters who walk this Earth. You are among them. I do not ask you to kill our aggressors, I only ask you to defend us from them."

As much as Cheng Xin believed in non-violence, he still loved a good fight. Never out of malice or pride. As a formerly relatively frail and weak child, he faced more than a number of defeats. But he lived to learn and get closer to actual Master's wisdom. Learning through reading, writing, conversing, and fighting. There are many roads to enlightenment, and even more roads to discipline. Fighting just happened to be his favorite. A boyish smile formed on his lips. With a bow towards the thunder god, Cheng responded with the promise of his temple's tradition.

"I, Cheng Xin, will serve your will with humility and with an open heart, as encouraged by the ways of the Heavenly Fists, and the kind spirit of mankind."


	5. Chapter 2 notes

Chapter 2 notes

*Smoking a pipe as I read a novel by a fireplace, then turn to you* Oh hi, welcome back.

"You know, these chapters are actually kind of short. I was expecting, like, thousands of words."

That's good! I actually want these introductory chapters to be a little short. Setting the mood and scene, all that jazz. The nitty gritty of the human interaction and the following drama (and romance, and, well, birds and bees) will be the meat of the story.

"So this temple, the Order of the Heavenly Fists, are they full of Buddhist Monks, or some kind of Shaolin Monks..."

I guess the mainstream understanding of "Shaolin Monk" will work for now. There's a surprising number of different societies/orders who educate its members in every day conduct, in addition to some type of martial art or Wushu.

"Sex? Please? Or at least, that romcom fluff or something?"

Whoa whoa, I'm seeing somebody and – oh, that. Yeah, in terms of when that comes into the story, when you first notice it coming into the story, you'll probably be somewhere between a quarter of the way into the story to half way in. Gotta set the mood and make it (somewhat) believable.

"You can shorten it, you know."

I'm sure I can. My girlfriend tells me that all the people she knows (herself included) that read fan fiction love all of that, erm, adult stuff (Sektor, more like Sex-tor, am I right?). But they also like it to be believable and natural. Some people probably do like the "Did somebody order a SAUSAGE pizza?" method of introducing the adult themes. I don't read fan fiction, but I'm going to assume I don't like that. If I shorten my story, it's probably going to turn into "Scorpion in 'Sex Plumber' " and I'm trying to avoid that.

If anything, these initial chapters being shorter just means you'll get closer to the parts you, um, appreciate!


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Now if you don't mind, I've got a felon to arrest." Sonya Blade angrily brushed past Johnny Cage. _God, if I didn't think it was annoying enough following Kano around the world, fate brings me Johnny Cage. _The last thing she needed when chasing a wanted criminal was some self-entitled hot-shot celebrity (who she's never heard of, at that) hitting on her.

_Great, _Johnny thought. _This boat ride's gonna be so much fun with her sunny personality on board. _But his ego aside, he couldn't lose focus. Scoring a date with a beautiful blonde with a shapely butt wasn't on his priorities. He had to prove to the world he was the real deal, not a phony with smoke and mirrors, wires. The bombshell Sonya could wait. _There's always after this tournament after all, I'm pretty sure she'll warm up to me. Wonder what she does for fun..._he shook his head briefly, and returned his gaze to the sun setting over the sea, fiercely determined to win.

Liu Kang continued to walk around the worn and rotting boat. He was not surprised by its modesty; who knows how many fighters from how many years have set sail on this same vessel, how many of them had no clue they were fighting for the fate of the realms. He scanned the dock, waiting for any indication of preparations to set sail.

Cheng rose from meditation, and walked into the temple gardens. He always loved the sight of the plum blossoms as a child, and as far as he could remember, the ones at the temple were his favorites. He passed the rows of purple and white, thinking about the very real possibility of death that awaited him. He continued deeper into the garden, and came to the shrine of the old masters. Immortalized in carved granite and black stone were his fore fathers, the former heads of the Order. He studied them, moving from the oldest masters to the recent ones, ending with his father at the furthest right. He looked upon the stone man, rooted firmly to the ground. The left arm with the bent elbows and a closed fist raised palm-upwards, to the left breast. The right arm extended in front with an open hand and fingers forward, palms up, level with his chest. It was simple, it was elegant. It definitely did not have the commanding, aggressive presence of all of the martial poses of the former masters. It was beautiful.

He closely inspected the tribute to his father, touching its face. So young, compared to his predecessors. He was the only master in the Order's history to have been assassinated. Cheng remembered that day, when Uncle Liao had to pry him from his father's body. The years he spent under his uncle's care, the stories he'd hear about his mother who had left for America in order to pursue a better life.

Before he could allow any premature tears to well up, he simply smiled. He had grown quite used to smiling and accepting the cards life dealt, to take it in stride. He walked to the temple gates, unlocked the sturdy iron bolts, swung the massive doors open, and walked out. "Take care, Uncle Liao," he called out loud, "please keep the affairs of the temple in order while I'm away."

From across the courtyard, leaning on a pillar far from Cheng, Uncle Liao spoke softly to himself.

"Yes, Master Cheng. You have my promise that the Order will remain as you left it when you return."

Smiling, Cheng continued his walk. In the distance, he heard the sturdy doors close and the bolts fasten. No time for doubt now. He had a boat to catch.


	7. Chapter 3 notes

Chapter 3 notes

There will be updated cover art as soon as my probationary 24 hours are up and I can upload pictures.

If you made it this far and haven't quit yet, you have my gratitude!


	8. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cheng had forgotten how busy and crowed Shenzhen was. With so many bodies moving about and pushing and moving so unpredictably, tension rattled his stomach. He took a breath, blinked once slowly, and resumed heading towards the pier. Several people gave him strange looks, as his long changshan shirt gown and trousers haven't exactly been in style for over 100 years. But for the most part, most people were simply too busy and preoccupied to notice him.

Finding the boat was a matter of simply walking in the direction his intuition led him. There were no pier authorities, no security guards. He stepped aboard, walked to the starboard side, and leaned forward on the railing, staring out to the shimmering sea that dazzled with inspiring brilliance. He hadn't noticed that the sun had risen and already was beginning to set since he began his trip from the temple.

"Hey, back up, or I'm placing you under arrest!"

Cheng turned around, and immediate felt a weight enter his spirits like never before. A ninja, dressed in yellow and black with light armor accents, stalked toward a blonde woman who looked military. She held up a handgun.

_Sonya, get a grip. Stop shaking your hands, it's just one target. You've been through worse. What's the hold up? Tell him to stay back._

Cheng knew this ninja was no ordinary being. He gave off no human aura, but he also lacked the energy of a purely spiritual being. This ninja was something in between, and all Cheng could know for certain was that he radiated hatred and anger from his body. Suddenly, a demonic voice cracked the air, startling Cheng and Sonya.

"GET OVER HERE!"

And with a whip of his arm, the ninja threw a roped kunai from his hands. Fast as she was, she wasn't fast enough to escape, but the kunai did miss its intended target: her heart. It would have to settle for her left shoulder instead.

Screaming in pain, Sonya fell to the ground. Mustering up the willpower, she raised her right arm, aimed her handgun, and placed a clean grouped triple-tap into her attacker's face. The ninja fell back, and with him his kunai, ripping itself out of Sonya's arm. Cheng began to run towards the ninja, when suddenly a shirtless man in kung fu pants flew through the air, landing a solid kick on the back of the ninja's head. He fell to the ground, but quickly recovered to face his attacker.

"I am Liu Kang, defender of Earthrealm and the White Lotus Society, from the Order of Light," he spoke. "What is your name, and what are you doing here?"

The yellow ninja did not speak. He slowly turned around and faced Cheng, and it was now that he got a good look at the ninja. It was very clear that his aura was composed of nothing else other than anger and violence, a thirst for battle simply to satisfy the need to kill. The faded markings upon his uniform suggested ties to a clan of warriors, though Cheng did not know who. The metal chains that wrapped around his leggings and biceps seemed to serve no real purpose aside from intimidating an enemy. But above all those things, were his eyes: two white spheres that were proof enough that he was not of this world. Cheng began to feel more and more uneasy, until the ninja disappeared into a burst of flame, seemingly gone. His heart felt lighter; a flood of relief washed over him as he'd never felt before. _That ninja...does not belong in this realm._

Sonya had spent a few seconds wrapping a bandage under her arm and across her shoulder. The kunai's penetration had been somewhat deep, but luckily a package of military-grade clotting powder put a stop to that. Johnny Cage walked over to her, and as Cheng did the same, Liu Kang intercepted him.

"You are from Earthrealm, correct?" He asked. "I am Liu Kang of the White Lotus Society. He is Johnny Cage, and she is Sonya Blade."

"I am Cheng Xin, from the Order of the Heavenly Fists. I have heard remarkable things about you, Liu Kang."

"The same can be said for you, Master Cheng."

"Please, I have not lived the years required to truly become a master. The title is all a formality."

"Your presence on this boat would say otherwise. Lord Raiden has hand-picked you, and he must be aware of your ability."

Cheng bit his lip and let out a small, cheeky smile. _He is sharp and to the point, just as I've heard. _Johnny Cage called out to the both of them. "Guys, we're going to be setting sail soon. Let's collect ourselves and form a plan."

_Plan..._Cheng thought. "I do have one," he replied. "Fight our opponents, defeat them, and restore balance to our world."

From above the heavens, Raiden watched Earth's defenders congregate and discuss any potential weaknesses to cover and strengths to exploit. A solid band of warriors, no doubt about it. But with Shao Khan, one should never underestimate the importance of cunning and deceit.

Chapter 4 notes

Sorry for the long hiatus. Between work, giving shooting lessons, and trying to function on so little sleep that it'd be illegal in sweatshops, I'm finally back. I should be able to update and add a chapter or two once or twice a week.

Since I've been gone, I learned about people subscribing. Thank you all very much, and I hope to deliver a good story.

And don't worry, Girlfriend and Best Friend have been monkeys on my back about me not finishing. They haven't even been able to read any of this. Unless of course, they somehow find this. Let's hope they don't. To chapter 5!


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Since the boat's departure, the sun had risen only to set again. An entire day of sailing left an apparent toll on Johnny Cage's seemingly inability to stay in one place for long, annoying Sonya all the way. Sonya had informed her comrades about her search for Kano. Johnny Cage (at length) described his frustration at being called a Hollywood fake who couldn't perform a spin kick to save his life.

"And so I've been chosen to represent my temple at this tournament, to keep Earthrealm from falling into the hands of Shao Khan," Liu Kang spoke.

"Shao who?" Cage asked. "His name is just screaming 'inferiority complex.'" Cheng looked to Cage sternly. "He is a man with a short patience in conquest and an even shorter temper. He will stop at nothing to rule all the realms. This tournament is the only way Earthrealm has a chance to defend itself, as Khan must win the tournament ten times in a row. They have won nine."

_Huh. Suddenly a ninja bursting into flames doesn't seem so strange, _Cage thought. "And you, Cheng? Why are you here? Playing hero and want to save the world also?"

"That is one reason. But I couldn't let go of the chance to see the fruits of the Cheng family bloom in the face of terrible adversity. We have not sent a representative to Mortal Kombat for over seven generations."

Liu Kang and Sonya Blade seemed to understand the gravity of Cheng's ambition. Cage on the other hand still had some time to learn about more than simple pride in the tournament.

The boat ride was long, but before anyone had realized, they approached the shore of the Island of Shang Tsung. The fighters left the vessel, and all headed towards a beautiful beach, lined with torches along the shore, a flat wooden arena fixed in the center, and a tall canopied rise before the glistening sunset. When all the fighters were assembled, Shang Tsung spoke from his seat in the rise.

"Greetings, combatants. I am Shang Tsung, the tournament host. As you are all aware, you will be fighting for more than pride, glory, or recognition. The fate of this world as we know it will be determined by this tournament. The only code of conduct here is to fight, to the death if necessary. Do not have high hopes begging for mercy from the warrior who has fought you to claim this realm."

The crowd murmured, and soon fell back into silence.

"Liu Kang! Baraka! Tonight you both will start off our tournament. Present yourselves to the arena, and prepare to fight!"

Liu Kang scanned the rows for Baraka, and soon found him. A hideous monster of a man. Rows of teeth that took the place of human lips. Jagged, sharp, bloodthirsty rows. Blades two and a half feet long protruded forwards from his forearms. "Tonight, the Shaolin will have a reason to weep," the monster roared. "Tonight, Earthrealm will claim a victory," Liu Kang shot back.

"FIGHT."

Baraka charged, blades forward, letting out a vicious, guttural roar. Liu Kang saw the saliva fly from the corner of the beast's mouth, hungry for violence. Flash. The blades swiped , swiped, and swiped again. Liu Kang dodged with an ease developed from years of discipline. Baraka persisted, swinging his arms with savage arcs, but deadly speed. Liu Kang kept ducking and weaving, peppering back with smart jabs and quick palms.

Each strike pushed Baraka back, but only fueled his barbaric fury with a vengeance. He continued to let his arms fly and dance, until one nicked the stubborn human across his right breast. Liu Kang reflexively flipped back, kicking his attacker cleanly in the jaw in the process. A satisfying _crack_ sounded out a clear advantage for Liu Kang, as Baraka stumbled back, fumbling and prodding at his now broken mandible. Liu Kang darted forward, duck downed, and with one swift high kick, planted his foot, demolishing what was left of his opponent's shattered bones, embedding the lower rows of teeth into the roof of his mouth. Falling on his back, Baraka barely had enough time to process the sight of Liu kicking his arm to his side, then snapping his foot to catch the other arm. Two popped elbows, then a high hammer kick to the chest, and Baraka's fighting spirit was no more.

From his seat, Shang Tsung pursed his lips. Liu Kang had to die, and soon.


	10. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liu and Cheng slowly opened their eyes, and let the sunrise give beautiful, radiant light to the island. Such beauty, perfection in simplicity. As the sunlight crept further into the island, the stains of blood grew brighter in the otherwise perfect sand. A grim reminder that not everything and everyone is as they appear. With the familiar crackle of lightning, Raiden walked towards the pair, who proceeded to get up and bow.

"You fought well, Liu Kang," Raiden spoke. "There was nothing we could do yesterday about Lotus and Ti'an. As capable as they were, the forces of Outworld were beyond their ability."

"These things happen," Liu replied. "We are ready to give everything we have to secure Earthrealm's safety." Raiden nodded. He had already known that, but their devotion to the cause was little reason to assume an easy victory for them all.

By high noon, they were all gathered back into the fighting arena. Sonya and Cage were standing shoulder to shoulder. Their opposites: Rain and Kitana. Shang Tsung rose from his chair.

"Today, a partnered fight. A real warrior is not only one who can face an adversary, but is aware of the conditions around them. To lend a hand if needed, to capitalize in momentum, or struggle to regain a lead. Those are all true considerations in the field of battle."

"So when I was talking about a four-some last night, this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Zip it, Johnny."

Shang Tsung continued. "Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage, versus Kitana and Rain."

"I will put aside your treachery for now," Kitana spoke softly, "only to ensure a victory for our emperor." Rain looked at her. "I will forget your childish grudges for now," he quipped back, "because for once we are both in agreement. These two much not be allowed to advance."

The four fighters assumed their combat stances. The ocean breeze blew at the trees, the tides melted in and out of the shore.

"FIGHT!"

Rain cupped his hands, and flung them forward. A solid sphere of water shot out towards Cage, who for a split second mistook it for a _beach ball or something? _SMACK.

He could no longer move, as he helplessly watched Rain move his hands, forcing him to involuntarily be moved about like a hamster in a ball, but caught like a fly in a spider's web. Rain flicked his wrist, and sent Cage flying upwards, then downwards with a brutal impact. He staggered and composed himself.

"Purple Rain, really? Bet he's got no problem getting the ladies wet-"

Cage was interrupted by a metal fan flying through the air, missing his neck by inches, trained on Sonya. With a deft side step, she avoid the bladed weapon, and heard it embed itself into a rock. She stared at it, then back at Kitana, in disbelief. The blue-clad woman gracefully raised her hand, and a soft blue light appeared, brightening, and then manifested in the form of another fan. _You have got to be shitting me, _Sonya groaned inside.

Rain launched a flurry of water balls, each trailed by Kitana's razor sharp fans. Cage and Sonya ducked, jumped, stepped, and danced like they never had before. "If this keeps up," Sonya told Cage, "we're going to be dead. Really quick." "Tell me about it, sweetheart," Cage replied, as a fan skinned his hair. "Wait until she has to conjure some more of those God damn fans, and Prince over there has to charge another ball. We can't fight from this far away." "Johnny, that's the smartest thing you've said all day. Actually, since I've met you."

Before Johnny could come up with a snappy remark, a water ball slapped his chest, and he was back in the terrible place he never wanted to be in. "Sonya, for the love of God do something!" _Damn it, as annoying as he is, we need to fight together. But if he's up there..._

Everything slowed down. Sonya glanced at Kitana, raising her hands to materialize more fans. She looked at Cage, floating into the sky. She turned to Rain, who was currently engaged with Cage at the moment. _That's it._

Without Rain to add pressure to the attack, Sonya dashed forward.

"God damn it Sonya, pull out your gun and shoot them or something!"

_Way ahead of you. _Safety off. Hammer cocked. Two fans in front, closing in.

BANG, BANG, and the projectiles stopped in the air, and fell to the ground. Rain was startled, and dropped Cage prematurely in order to deal with Sonya's advance. The gunfire from her handgun would not let up.

BANG, BANG, BANGBANGBANGBANG, BANG.

Rain weaved and dodged, unable attack. Before he knew it, Sonya had closed the distance, tackled him, and given him a less-than-friendly elbow to the face, and followed up with an ankle lock as her victim yelled in pain. A pistol whip to the cheek, then the shoulder.

BANG BANG BANG BANG.

Rain struggled no more, his forehead a gruesome mess of brain matter and .40 caliber rounds. Kitana kicked the gun out of Sonya's hands, and the blonde commando responded grabbing Kitana's foot, and rolling on her side to bring her down. She placed her boots around the assassin's neck, and began to twist with a conviction that she thought she saved only for Kano.

Kitana fought back, though her hands were the only things separating her from a separated neck. With a yell, she forced Sonya's feet inwards and to the side. A classic sprained ankle. Getting back up as Sonya registered the pain in her feet, Kitana conjured another fan, only to be interrupted by a flying kick from Cage. He checked on Sonya. "Are you alri-" "GOD DAMN IT JOHNNY SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU."

_I know she is. _

Caught off guard, Kitana quickly went from hunter to hunted. Faster than she could imagine, Cage spun around and kicked Kitana's right knee to the side. Pop. Using the momentum of his kick, he leapt upwards an unimpressive foot and a half, and landed an impressive elbow drop to her arm, turned her around, and put his weight on top of her. A disabled foot and arm, pinned on the floor; Kitana was at the mercy of Cage.

"Welcome to the Cage, baby." Kitana responded with futile grunts to escape. Movie lines were lost on her.

"Come on," he continued, "you haven't seen 'Caged Crime?' If you're not doing anything after this tournament, I'd be glad to-"

"ENOUGH. Kill the bitch already!"

"Sonya, I don't kill beautiful women."

"Did you forget that she was throwing sharp metal fans at us, and her boyfriend was throwing your sorry ass to the ground from the sky?"

"You know what they say about a pretty lady like this," Cage replied. A chop to Kitana's neck and she was unconscious. He rose to his feet, and put his sunglasses on. "She's a real knock-out, if you know what I mean."

For a brief moment, Sonya forgot about her body's pain signals and sighed in disbelief, as she was helped up.

Shang Tsung fumed from his seat. At his side, Jade looked to her best friend laying in the sand, then eyed the cocky fighter, walking away with Sonya trailing on his shoulder, limping. "You're a lot more fun than I thought, Mr. Cage."


	11. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shang Tsung spit up blood as he tried to compose himself. On all fours, he could not find the courage to get back up on his feet, or face Shao Khan. He remained on the floor, like the dog he was.

"I could care less about the insignificant victories you've secured me, sorcerer! I want Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage bowing before my feet, begging for their lives!"

"Master," Shang Tsung rasped, catching his breath, "they are the best fighters of Earthrealm! To defeat them we cannot throw just any Tarkatan or amateur warrior at them."

Shao Khan raised his right arm, and drove the spiked hand guard into Tsung's back with brutal fury. The sorcerer fell flat on his stomach, his arms unable to lift him any longer. "I do not appreciate my subordinates questioning my decisions on who I believe is best fit for a task." Khan returned to his throne and sat down, letting out a frustrated sigh.

From behind his left shoulder, Kitana spoke. "Father, Shang Tsung does speak the truth. We cannot underestimate the warriors that Raiden has personally invited to fight for him."

"I find your willingness to speak to me, after failure at that, commendable, and incredibly infuriating."

"To be fair, master," Jade spoke, "both Kitana and Shang Tsung bring a valid point to consider. Especially when you have come so far in your conquest. We would all hate to see it be all for nothing."

Kitana looked to her left, horrified at what outburst of violence Khan had waiting for Jade, who was only trying to defend her friend. Surprisingly, Khan was silent for a few seconds. "What of Cheng Xin," he managed, "what do we know about him?"

Shang Tsung looked up at Khan, and scrambled to his feet. "I have only been able to get a superficial look at his soul, my master. He has spent a number of years as a warrior monk. I do not know which order he is from, but it unlikely Raiden would pick another fighter from the Order of Light after finding Liu Kang. Cheng may be from the One Thousand Legs of the Mountains, the Bodies of Divine Fire, or the Brotherhood of the Heavenly Fists. Those are the most likely."

Shao Khan cracked his large knuckles. "We must send someone who will be completely different from what he is used to. Someone as skilled as he is, but more ruthless than he can fathom."

Shang Tsung let out a small smile, with blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. "I have just the one."


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mr. Cage, your ambition is admirable, to say the least," Cheng admitted, tapping Johnny on the shoulder. "Tell me something, is it true that 'Punchfest 3' is being developed?"

Cage was surprised. He figured Cheng to be some type of mystical monk who was only concerned with meditation and enlightenment. He shot Cheng a smile. "Alright, don't tell anyone, but part three is actually delayed. Once people started thinking I was a fake, I had to find a way to prove myself before people would buy the tickets again, you know?"

The salty ocean air was complimented by the robust scent of wine from the pair's mouth. They continued to walk along the sand, both wondering just how large this island really was. The peaceful scenery, the stars bountiful against the dark blue backdrop of the sky. The tides rushing in and out with the calm air.

_Man, I miss Los Angeles._

"By the way, you may want to be a little more careful with the women on this island. Sonya included."

Cage gave Cheng a look, an innocent "you got me" as he shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Cheng, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. You can't tell me you've never...appreciated the beauty of a woman."

Cheng responded by giving a stern look. "Well," Johnny sputtered out," then again you look like a monk so...uh..." Cheng continued his steely stare. Slowly, his composure lightened and he gave out a cheeky grin. "I am but a man." The two burst out laughing. "Cheng, I bet you get all the ladies with some special monk powers you got."

"You would be surprised. In case you didn't know, Hollywood stars date more women than monks who train and fight with other men from sunrise to sunset."

"For real, Cheng. Not one girlfriend?"

Cheng looked to the sand, remembering some of his past days. The few childhood romances. Then the fateful time when he had become the head of the order. "Married once." He smiled and looked up. Cage let a confused look slip from his face. Cheng wasn't exactly old. "Really? Don't tell me you're one of those Asians that look like they're twenty five when they're really forty."

Cheng then returned Cage's "you got me" expression and jokingly shrugged his shoulders for good measure. "In all honesty," Cheng replied, "I really am not that old. But it is not unusual for a young man in my order to take to a wife at a relatively early age, compared to Americans anyway."

"Then what happened?"

"I cared for her, my father approved of her. But she did not love me as much as I loved her." He kept the smile on his face.

"Wow, that's a bum deal man."

A bad wind. Sharp, as quick to enter as it did leave. Cheng stood still, put his arm across Cage's chest, ushering him to stop. Both of them stayed quiet; Cage's head twisted left and right unsure of what he was looking for; Cheng slowly shifting his eyes, then his head, until they both turned around.

Meeting their gaze was a ninja clad in blue accents on top of his black uniform. Vapors of chilly air constantly swirled and left his body, his aura even colder than the ice his body seemed to suggest. With every step there was conviction, a readiness to kill. Soon they were but face to face, with Cage raising his fists. Cheng continued to leave his arms behind his back; his smile replaced with a stoic expression of discipline. There was no anger, and there was no joy. "What do you seek?" Cheng asked.

With each word, the ninja's mask emitted bone-chilling air. "I am Sub-Zero. I have come to have an informal spar with you, Cheng Xin. From one fighter to another, I have not seen you fight, but I can sense your skill." Johnny Cage butted in. "Listen pal, I don't know what you're trying to pull here-" Cheng gestured to Cage for his silence. "He's not trying to pull anything. It is as he's asked. He wants to have a little bit of fun and practice. It would be advantageous for both of us to see what's coming up in the tournament."

"Cheng, I got a bad feeling about this." Cheng pointed to a rock about ten meters away from him and Sub-Zero. "Stand over there. One of us will win and one of us will lose. It's the same as if it were a real match, except now we won't have to deal with putting on a show for an audience." "Putting on a show? Cheng, did you not see some the losers get killed, just because they lost?" "Exactly. A show." Cage shook his head in disbelief, walking away to give the fighters room.

Cheng closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath for a few seconds, and spent over ten seconds exhaling. Slowly raising his left fist palm up, and putting it to the left of his left breast, he proceeded to raise his right arm and extend it to his front, with an open palm faced upward. He thought of his father, and opened his eyes. Sub-Zero kept both arms bent at the elbows, his fists closed, and let out a small chuckle.

"I did not expect to fight a woman today."

Cheng smiled and thought back to all of the confused looks he got from his followers when he demonstrated his kung fu. Again, he thought of his father. "The martial arts emphasize discipline, skill, and potential. Kicks, punches, strikes; they all move horizontally or vertically. Even diagonal strikes are composed of this. It does not matter what you practice so long as you do it well, as we both shall soon see."

Sub-Zero wasted no time, lunging forward and releasing a flurry of punches. Cheng blocked each one with a palm or forearm, matching his opponent's pace. When Sub-Zero tried to sneak a low kick to the shin, Cheng took a small leap upwards, then firmly planted a the hell of his palm into Sub-Zero's forehead. He stumbled backwards, shaking his head. The sight of Cheng smiling filled him with inconceivable rage.

He approached Cheng slowly, then jumped and alternated a snapping left kick then right, again being blocked by the Cheng's unyielding palms. Not even a moment passed when Sub-Zero landed and again threw out his arm for a fierce strike. Cheng caught him, grabbed both of Sub-Zero's arms, took a small step back to make distance, and kicked the ninja cleanly in the chest. Pulling him back in with his arms, Cheng forced Sub-Zero's stomach into his knee, took another step back, kicked him in the chest again, pulled him back inwards, and tripped him to the floor. Turning him onto his stomach and locking the arms he never let go, Cheng had Sub-Zero beat and helpless. "Yes, a friendly warm up is always appreciated," Cheng spoke. Johnny Cage let out a sigh. He couldn't tell if he had been holding his breath for the duration of the bout.

About fifteen meters behind Johnny cage was a stone wall that separated the group from the main arena. A magenta garbed ninja peeked above the wall. The wind gathered her hair, grazing her shoulders. Her orange eyes glowed with hungry anticipation, but she would have to wait until tomorrow before she'd get to play with her new toy.


	13. Chapter 8 notes

Chapter 8 notes

I've received a few PMs regarding what's going to happen, and two PMs asking about Sub-Zero's "fighting a woman" line.

Regarding what's going to happen, or for that matter, what universe this takes place in, whether it's MK9 or MK1 or whatever, please realize I take a little bit of liberty. I don't want to make a story that strictly takes place in, say, the MK** universe, because then I can't add anything. Nor do I want to create something strictly from scratch, because that means I have to set up a lot more (which I don't have the time for, nor am I creative enough). The best answer to those kinds of questions is "this story takes place at the beginning of, say, MK9. That's about it." The general flow of events may deviate. They probably will.

As far as Cheng's fight with Sub-Zero, calling Cheng a woman was a mockery of his fighting style.

For those who are inclined to martial arts, the wooden dummy in the beginning, the fighting posture of Cheng Xin, the little tidbit about people being confused when he first showed his kung fu, these are all little nods to Wing Chun (hell, even the cover image features a famous portrayal of a great Wing Chun artist. But that character isn't in this story, he just looks awesome to me). Wing Chun is rumored to have been created by a woman.

Stories vary, but the one I am most familiar with involve an old temple that was destroyed during the Qing dynasty, and a survivor of that temple was a nun. A woman named Yim Wing-chun sought this nun's help after she refused a warlord's marriage proposal. The nun taught her what we now call Wing Chun ("eternal springtime/praising spring"), being inspired by seeing a crane fight with a snake.

*Cue "the more you know" music*

I chose Wing Chun because it an art I am most comfortable in. A jack of many trades while a master of none, Wing Chun is probably the easiest for me to write about. And Cheng, who practices that art, has a little bit of me (I can't lie, my imagination only goes so far), but spoonfuls a few old masters I learned about, plus strict imagination (I hope).

If you made it this far in the story and haven't yet gouged out your eyes, I thank you!


End file.
